Meant to Be
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: Lily's Muggle Studies class has a big report. And who's she partners with? That's right, James Potter. Will Lily survive this week with James? Or will some new relationship come up? ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say, just another story.**

Lily Evans sat in her Muggle Studies class, listening as closely as possible. "Now, class, I am assigning you all a paper, due Friday." The entire class groaned, except Lily. "You will each get a partner, that _I _will choose." The professor looked over at the four devilish boys in the front row. "You must write your paper about your partner. No shorter than two rolls of parchment. I have posted the partners in the back of the room. Now if everyone would take their turn..." But Professor Martin wasn't being listened to, for all the kids rushed to the back of the classroom.

"Who're you with Lily, come on, who're you with?" Annie whined.

"Calm down, don't get your broomstick in a twist." Lily replied. She approached the list and searched for her name. Her eyes went wide and her mouth gapped open.

"Well, well Evans, look like we're gonna get to _know _each other, huh?" James Potter rested his chin on Lily's shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Get away from me, NOW! You see this area?" Lily waved her arms around in circles. "This area is my personal bubble. MY BUBBLE!" she shouted.

"She's losing it again." Charlotte said. Annie nodded.

"Calm down, Evens. You're quite feisty today, aren't ya, baby?" The redhead charged toward the dark haired boy, ready to attack her "prey", but Annie grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Woah, cool it, Lily. He's not worth it!" Storming out of the room, Lily slammed the door, hard, right in Annie's face.

"Lil', you okay?" Charlotte whispered as she and Annie entered the girls dormitories.

Lily threw her head back into her pillow, and screamed, "My life is officially over!"

"Your life isn't over. I mean, James isn't that bad."

Lifting her head from the pillow, Lily snorted. "Not that bad? Coming from the mouth of the girl who is partnered with Mr. I'm-too-hot-to-date-anyone-in-this-school."

"Hey! Sirius is much worse than James!"

"I rather be with him, more than with pathetic Potter." Lily shifted her gaze to Annie. "You're awful quiet."

"Well, I mean, James isn't _that _bad. He is kinda cute."

Lily's mouth flew open for the second time that day. "Have you gone mental? James Potter, our James Potter, cute? Do you hear what she's saying, Char?" Lily looked over to the blonde haired girl. "Charlotte, what are you thinking?"

"Well, he's not incredibly ugly. It could be worse."

"Alright, you two have lost your minds. While you take your trips to crazy land, I'm going to see if Professor Martin will switch my partner. If either of you would like to go watch Potter play Quidditch shirtless, be my guest." Both girls took a step forward, when Lily turned around. "Don't even think about it." And with that, she left.

"She totally likes him." Annie said, not taking her eyes off the door.

"Oh, yeah."

Lily entered her Muggles Studies classroom, looking for her teacher. "Professor?" she tried.

The small witch popped her head out of her office. "Lily, what are you doing here? Your class was over an hour ago."

"Yes, I know. I just had a question about the report."

"Well, what about it?"

"Is there anyway I could switch partners?"

The witch shook her head. "I knew you would ask that. I've noticed for some time now that you and Mr. Potter have not been the best of friends. I think this will give you a way to get to know each other." Lily would've protested, but went against it.

"Yes, Professor." She made her way to the door, but her teacher stopped her.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I think Mr. Potter rather fancies you, am I wrong?"

Lily shuddered, but replied, "Yes, ma'am, he fancies me."

Professor Martin smiled. "Well, don't let him trick you into anything. That boy is one tease, he is." And with that, Lily stomped out the door.

"A professor, _a professor! _Why does everyone know me as the girl James Potter is in love with? Why must it be me?" Lily asked herself all the way to the common room.

"Did you talk to her?" Annie asked.

"Yes."

"Did she switch you?"

"No. She thinks James and I need to _bond._" grumbled Lily. Charlotte giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Everyone thinks you and James are meant to be, except for you."

"You're making me sick."

"Jamie and Lily, sitting in a tree, s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g!" sung Annie and Charlotte.

"Seriously this isn't funny."

"Oh, it's pretty funny, Lil'. Take it from our point of view. Our best friend keeps denying that she loves the most popular guy in school. But really, you two are practically the same. You both are stubborn and smart. You two are, like, meant to be."

"You're wrong, you're both wrong!" Running up the stairs, tears in her eyes, Lily rushed into the bedroom, and closed the door. _Why does my heart hurt? I've never felt this way. Do I like James? No, of course not! Everyone's just getting into my head._

Not even bothering to change, she crawled under the cover, dropping her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep

**What do you think? First romance fic, sorry if it's bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter (IDK what else to say!)**

"Lily Evans, get your butt out of that bed right now!" Lily cracked her eyes a bit, only to see Charlotte peering down at her.

"Uh, five more minutes!" Lily groaned, still half asleep.

"No, you're going to be late as it is!" After she said that, Lily's eyes flew open, and starred at her clock. _Nine o'clock? I have ten minutes! _

"Are you going to get up or just stare at your clock all day?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Would you like to dress me too?" Charlotte closed her eyes, smiled, and shook her head.

"I'm giving you five minutes, young lady. If you're not done by then, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Well mother, if you keep lecturing me, I'll never even get my socks on!"

Five minutes later, Lily had gotten dressed and crammed a piece of toast down her throat. "Okay, we have five minutes to get to Muggle Studies. Let's go." Annie said.

Almost sprinting, the three girls sat down in their seats just as Professor Martin came to the front of the room. "Alright, today I'm giving you all time to learn about your partners and take some notes on them. Everyone get with your assigned partner and get to work." Lily was about to get up, when Professor Martin stopped her. "Ms. Evens, Mr. Potter, why don't you go work in your common room?" James looked over at Lily and shrugged.

They both got up and made their way out the door. Both kids got "Oooh's" and whistles addressed to them. Lily only looked down, grabbed James's hand, and dragged him away.

"Okay, I can walk on my own, thank you." James said as the entered Gryffindor tower. "Look, I know you hate me, but I know how much you love grades, so you better just cooperate with me."

"Fine, but when this is over, we go back to hating each other, agreed?"

"Only if you don't fall for me first." Lily slapped James across the face. "I cannot believe you just hit me."

"Well believe it, because you'll have a red mark on your cheek by lunch, and everyone's going to ask where you got it." Lily smirked.

"Yeah, like they'd believe a girl would hit me. Especially one that secretly loves me."

Lily raised her hand once again, and said through gritted teeth, "One more word and this hand will connect with a part of your body you don't want me to touch."

"Like you'd dare."

"Try me." Lily got closer and slowly moved her hand, about to attack.

"I'll stop, I'll stop!" James caught Lily's wrist. "Now, don't we have a report to start?" Lily groaned, but sat down on the couch. James plopped down next to her, knees touching.

"Oh no, ten inches away." Lily demanded. James did not move. "Now James!" Lily shouted.

The black haired boy gasped. "You-you called me James. You never call me James."

"Well, I thought I should get used to it, for the report, I mean."

"Oh, you're probably right. Lily." Lilly stiffened. James had never called her Lily before. "Shouldn't we get started?"

"Oh, right." Lily took out her parchment and quill. She dipped it in ink and said, "Tell me about yourself."

"I am an only child. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are my best friends, we do everything together. I'm seeker on the Quidditch team, and I am very good."

"Not very modest..." Lily wrote.

"Hey, don't write that!" James whined.

"Too late." Lily giggled.

"Fine, now tell me about yourself."

"I have one sister named Petunia, who doesn't like me anymore because I'm a witch. She says I'm a freak. I have two parents and they're Muggles. My best friends are Charlotte and Annie. I never get lower than an 'E' on any assignment."

"A big know-it-all..."

"I am not a know-it-all!"

"Sure you are." Lily rolled her eyes, but grinned.

_Maybe he is a bit funny. And he isn't that bad looking either. Wait a minute? What am I thinking? I don't like James, no way! _

"Lily? Lily!"

"Huh?" she asked, coming back into reality.

"You kind of spaced out there. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lily said. "Everything's perfect." They continued questioning each other, without realizing that their knees were still touching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter today, I promise!**

"So how was your day with lover boy?" Annie asked Lily when she walked into the Great Hall at lunch.

"Oh, it was fine." Lily said simply. There was no way she'd admit to her friends that she actually enjoyed herself.

"He didn't hit on you, did he?" Charlotte asked.

"No. But I did hit him." Lily said.

"You hit him?"

"Yup. Now, enough about me. Char, what about you and Sirius. What happened?"

Charlotte pushed a stray blonde piece of hair behind her hair, her teal eyes glowing with nervousness. She blushed. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, honestly."

"Nothing, huh? Well, I can change nothing into something. Hey Black!" Lily called.

"Yeah?"

"What happened today between you and Charlotte?"

"We talked."

"About what?" Lily asked, getting more curious by the second.

"None of your business, Evans. Especially when James didn't tell me happened between _you two_. Care to explain?"

"My lips are sealed." Lily said.

"As are mine." And with that, he walked away.

"Ooo, you like him!" Annie said.

"I do not!" Charlotte said, her face getting red.

"Sure you don't. That's like saying Lily isn't falling in love with James."

Lily groaned. "We're still on this?"

The two nodded. "And we're not getting off it until you admit you have a love issue. The first step to a good relationship is admitting you have a problem.

Shaking her head, Lily spotted James and scampered over to him. "James!"

The boy looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Lily. Your friends bugging you too?"

"Yeah. I guess that's another thing we have in common. Add it to the list."

"They also asked me where I got this." he pointed the red mark on his right cheek.

"Yeah, sorry I hit you."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Lily Evans apologized to me. There should be a celebration."

"Don't make me slap you again." Lily raised up her hand, but James only laughed. _His laugh is sort of sweet sounding. Stop thinking about him! _"So um, are you doing anything Saturday?" Lily asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, first Quidditch game of the year. I'm kind of nervous."

Lily put a look of fake shock on her face. "James Potter, scared of a little game of Quidditch? And I thought you said you were good."

"I am, just, it's been a year, and I haven't had that much practice." James sighed softly. Slowly, Lily reached out her hand, but did not slap the brunette. Instead, she placed her hand on James's arm and looked at him with comfort.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"You seriously believe that much in me, huh?" James asked and Lily nodded. "Alright, if you're sure about that. Now, what about _you_?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Oh, well, I wasn't really planning on doing anything, but I guess I'll go to the game, if you want me to."

James let out an exaggerated sigh. "Why wouldn't I want you to come? I've been trying to get your attention since first year!"

Lily groaned. "James, we've been over this, I'm not going out with you, no matter how much you beg."

"I know. Thought it was worth a shot."

"Well, you thought wrong." Lily poked his forehead with one finger.

"You'll still come, won't you?"

"Sure, James. It might be fun."


End file.
